


yellow dipped in red

by yvesunmi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, hyunlip, side chuuwon, side heesoul, soft gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesunmi/pseuds/yvesunmi
Summary: hyunlip softness for the soul.





	yellow dipped in red

"is buying lip flowers considered too much?" hyunjin asked heejin out of the blue, brown eyes lost in thought.

"depends on what you want to say," heejin grunted, eyeing the brunette with amusement.

"i wanna tell her that she's my best friend, but also that i care for her a lot, you know?" hyunjin replied, absentmindedly scribbling on a piece of paper.

"i thought _i_ was your best friend?" jinsoul commented, from where she was folding her papers into little hearts.

"you are, but lip's different," hyunjin elaborated.

"my bad, i forget you're in love with her," jinsoul said with a teasing smile that got wider when hyunjin started sputtering.

"i'm not in love with her! i just... really admire her?" hyunjin replied, sounding unsure of herself. "well, maybe i have a small crush on her." she admitted.

"well you could always ask jiwoo." heejin smiles. "she does own a flower shop."

—

"and that's how i asked chaewon out!" jiwoo beamed at hyunjin.

"so you're saying these are the best flowers to get lip? if she looks them up, she'll see what they mean, right?" hyunjin asked.

"well, usually different sites may say different things, but the general idea is the same," jiwoo explained.

"thanks for your help, jiwoo," hyunjin thanked the girl.

"no problem! lip needs some love in her life," jiwoo winked.

—

"happy birthday, lip," hyunjin blushed as she handed over six yellow roses, stained with red tips, to jungeun.

"oh, hyunjin, they're so pretty! thank you!" jungeun blushed as she took them.

" you... you can look up the meaning if you want to... i'll wait for your answer," hyunjin stammered out before running back to her bike, saying she had to help jinsoul with something, leaving a confused jungeun behind.

—

"hey hyunjin?" jungeun tapped the brunette on the shoulder, startling her.

"jungeun!" hyunjin gulped, not at all expecting the girl to show up so soon after hyunjin's half-assed confession.

"i looked up what yellow roses with red tips mean, and what six roses mean... and-"

"it's totally fine if you don't feel the same, jungeun! i'd understand, i might have come on too strong, and mmph-!"hyunjin was cut off by jungeun's soft lips on hers.

"dummy, i like you too," jungeun said, smiling fondly at the dazed expression on hyunjin's face. "i've liked you since 8th grade."

"o-oh," is all hyunjin says, because she's kind of shocked right now.

"it was about time!" yells jinsoul from the back, and hyunjin snaps out of her daze to glare at jinsoul, and tell heejin to collect her girlfriend.

she turns back to jungeun, who takes hyunjin's hand in hers, and _wow_ , hyunjin could get used to feeling jungeun's soft hands in hers, because she likes, no, _loves_ jungeun, and jungeun feels the same way.


End file.
